robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Arena/Arenas of Destruction
The TV Studio is the first available arena in the video game Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction. It is a replica of the Series 4 version of the Robot Wars Arena, and is unlocked at the start of the game. The arena was said to be located in London, England in the game - however, the Series 4 version of the arena was situated near St Albans, in Hertfordshire. Appearance and Hazards The arena features almost all of the hazards of the real life version, including side spikes and flame jets on the wall and floor. Each house robot occupies a CPZ, except for Dead Metal, who only appears in the later arenas. The Floor Flipper will fire on still-active robots if they linger over it for too long- here, it is powerful enough to throw lighter robots out of the arena. The Pit of Oblivion automatically opens after a minute and 40 seconds have elapsed, and as can be expected, will automatically eliminate any robot (Even including House Robots, which can be immobilised this way during regular battles) that falls into it. The arena walls are low enough so that a win via flipping an opponent out of the arena is possible with a powerful flipper or rammer. However, a robot cannot be flipped out of the left side of the arena, as the protective cage separating the audience is directly connected to this section of the arena wall for unknown reasons. There are several mesh-covered lights on the arena floor that could hamper a ground-scraping wedge in real life, however they are just textures in the game, and do not affect any robot that drives over them. In accordance with the real life Robot Wars rules, heat-based weapons, including Flamethrowers and Torch Cutters, are banned from all tournaments held in this arena. Tournaments The Robot Wars Arena has the following three tournaments: Robot Wars Championship *Type: Knockout *Rounds: 5 *Competitors: 24 *Entry Fee: 0 *Prize Money: 2000 *Weight criteria: Lightweight-Heavyweight *Price criteria: Unlimited *Weapon criteria: Robot Wars Assault *Type: Knockout *Rounds: 2 *Competitors: 18 *Entry Fee: 0 *Prize Money: 1000 *Weight criteria: Lightweight-Heavyweight *Price criteria: Unlimited *Weapon criteria: Robot Wars World Championship *Type: Knockout *Rounds: 5 *Competitors: *Entry Fee: 25000 *Prize Money: 100,000 *Weight criteria: Lightweight-Super-heavyweight *Price criteria: Unlimited *Weapon criteria: Robot Wars *Unlockables: Mount Kilimanjaro Glitches *There are invisible "gaps" in several places where the arena wall meets the floor. If a low wedge like Firestorm touches one, it may instantly be deemed out of the arena. *For some reason, whenever a robot falls into the Pit, they stay suspended above where the bottom of the pit actually is, appearing to float in mid-air. *When a robot is flipped over the arena wall, it will sometimes not land on the floor on the other side, and will either be able to drive along the wall, or get pushed back into the arena by an invisible barrier. This happens less often with the wall separating the arena from the driver booths and announcer podium, which ironically has the least amount of space for flipping another robot out in real life. Category:Arenas in Arenas of Destruction Category:Robot Wars Arena